villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dread Joker R
Dread Joker R is a minor antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3 ''and serves as a major antagonist in the Post-Game Mission. He is a R created by Sirius from the original Dread Joker. Biography Post-Game Mission: Sirius/R and RR In the mission, a EM Being named Sirius, attacks Planet FM and employs an army of reconstructed Wizards and EM Humans, whose identities are mostly distinct from their originals. After Mega Man achieve the Black Hole Server, he is confronted by Acid Ace R and Dread Joker R. They however, different from the originals, as these two get along very well than the original ones. Dialogue Powers and Abilities Dread Joker R has the same abilities like the original Joker. * Gigaton Building: Dread Joker R strikes the ground, summoning two black towers from the ground and a third from the air above the primary target. The towers not directly attacking may limit the target's movement. The towers can be destroyed via an attack with the Break attribute. * Gigant Swing: Dread Joker R jumps in front of Mega Man and swings his fist like a maul. The attack consists of two such strikes. * Dread Lazer: Dread Joker R's signature attack, and the only one he has ever used outside of combat. He rears back, summoning as much Noise as he can, and then fires it in a massive beam that cracks every panel on the field and strips away Mega Man's HP bit by bit if he gets caught in it, though Mega Man can block it with his shield. ** This attack is featured in the DreadLazer Giga Card, which is equivalent to the V3 instance of the attack. * Million Kicks: Dread Joker R pauses a moment to activate the attack, then moves up to the player's position and unleashes a total of 24 kicks throughout Mega Man's row. * Break Time Bomb: Dread Joker R pauses a moment to activate the Battle Card, and then places a Break Time Bomb on a random panel. The explosion cannot be avoided or blocked, so the bomb must be destroyed. * Destroy Missile: Dread Joker R fires off a constant stream of missiles at the player that will travel down the row he is on when they were launched. These missiles can be destroyed while in flight. ** The attacks "Million Kick", "Break Time Bomb", and "Destroy Missile" each correspond to the Giga-class Battle Cards "MilliKick", "BrkTmeBmb", and "DestrMissl" * Super Armor: Dread Joker R cannot flinch, and therefore cannot be knocked out of his attacks. Gallery Images 10624.png|Dread Joker R's game render like the original. MMSF3DJRInfoBox.png|Dread Joker R in game appearance. RedJokerGameIcon.png|Dread Joker R's game icon. SpiffyShadyGerenuk-size_restricted.gif|Dread Joker R ready to battle. MM3DJR.png|Mega Man facing Dread Joker R in the post-game. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 Post-Game - Part 9 Sirius Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Evil Creation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Energy Beings Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Giant Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Grey Zone Category:Enigmatic Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive